An Unwelcomed Guest
by blackandblood
Summary: After vising J.P.'s new apartment, Takuya and his friends encounter a dangerous supernatural presence that will stop at nothing to get what it wants; Zoe. Takumi


**Here is one of my newest one-shots, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**An Unwelcomed Guest**

"Hey, I'm glad you guys could make it over," J.P. said happily as he greeted his friends at the door.

"No problem," Takuya said. "It's about damn time you got your own place."

J.P. rolled his eyes, moving aside to allow his friends to enter. "No kidding. I was about to go insane at my parents' house. They can be neurotic nutcases sometimes."

"Yeah, but your mom does have some of the best cooking around," Kouichi said as he, Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy stepped inside J.P.'s new apartment. "How are you going to manage?"

"I'm not the greatest cook, but I can manage for myself well enough," J.P. told them. "I'm getting a bit better with the cooking."

Kouji chuckled dryly. "Good, now you can give Takuya a few lessons. First off, you can teach him how to make a decent burger."

"Eh, fuck off, Kouji," Takuya mumbled, following J.P. down the short hallway and into the living room. "I may not be the greatest cook, but you're no gourmet chef yourself."

"He's got a point," Kouichi said with a laugh as he nudged his twin brother with his elbow.

Kouji glared at him. "Shut up."

"Well, here it is," J.P. said, gesturing for them to take a look at his apartment. "What do you guys think?"

"Damn, J.P. This place looks awesome," Takuya said in surprise. "How were you able to afford such a nice place?"

"Pays off to work three jobs," his older friend replied with a laugh. "It was hard and annoying as hell, but it payed off in the end. Only drawback is that my landlord, Mr. Okamura, is a bit of an asshole."

Tommy gazed around the nicely decorated room. "Well, he'll leave you alone for the most part, right?"

"Yeah, he should at least," J.P. said. "Well, you guys can have a seat and I'll grab some snacks."

"Alright," everyone replied unanimously.

While his four friends took a seat on his couches, J.P. made his way into the kitchen. "Hey, Takuya, where's Zoe? I thought she was coming over, too."

"She is, but she got stuck at work, so I gave her the directions to meet us here when she gets out," Takuya told him. "She's been working extra hours in the past few weeks. Sometimes up to sixty....."

Kouichi looked at Takuya with concern. "You may want to tell her to slow down before she overexerts herself."

Takuya sighed. "Trust me, I've tried. But she insists that it's no big deal. I haven't been able to convince her otherwise...."

J.P. returned a moment later, holding a six-pack of Coca-Cola in one hand, and a bowl of chips in the other. "Eh, don't be too hard on her. I know that she's only doing what she thinks is best for you two. I mean, I worked three jobs, so I know how it feels."

"Yeah," Takuya replied as he took a soda. "I guess."

_One hour later_

There was soft knock on the door, indicating that Zoe had arrived. J.P. got up to greet his female friend at the door, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, Zoe. Glad you could make it," he told her, letting her step inside.

Zoe returned his smile, then pulled him into a brief hug. "Thank you for inviting me over. Are the guys here yet?"

"Yeah, they got here about an hour ago," he replied, leading her into the living room.

The blond gazed around the apartment, her eyes wide. "Wow, this place is really nice."

"Thanks," her friend replied. "You can take a seat wherever you'd like."

Zoe nodded, taking an empty seat next to Takuya on the couch. Everyone was engrossed in a horror movie, but Takuya leaned over to kiss his girlfriend.

"Hey, Zoe. How was work?" He asked quietly.

The blond sighed, slumping down against him. "Horrible...I'm so exhausted....."

"You know, if you're tired, you can take a nap in my bedroom," J.P. told her. "Rest as long as you have to, and Takuya can check up on you every now and again if you want."

Zoe gave J.P. a tired, yet grateful smile. "Really? Thank you so much."

"No problem," he told her, leading her towards a closed door. "Right in there. See you later."

His blond friend nodded, quietly entering the bedroom. She closed the door behind her, then exhaustingly made her way over to the bed. Zoe pulled the covers down and got into the bed with a sigh. She then pulled the blankets back up and snuggled against the pillow.

"Look at that girl's tits!" Kouichi exclaimed loudly from the other room.

"Shhhh!" The others hissed at him. "Quiet!"

"Sorry," he murmured, before going silent.

However, the noise did not bother Zoe and she was asleep seconds later. The blinds were closed in the room, keeping it dim. The blond slept peacefully for several minutes, undisturbed by her friends' random outbursts. Takuya poked his head into the room once to check on the blond, then resumed watching the movie with the others.

About five minutes after Takuya had checked up on her, the covers were slowly tugged away from Zoe by an unseen force. The sleeping girl did not notice, and simply rolled onto her side. Once the blankets were pulled down to the end of the bed, a misty, icy finger traced over Zoe's jawline. She moaned softly, moving her head away from the cold touch.

The room's temperature dropped, eventually so low that Zoe's breath became visible. Her shirt then began to rip from the bottom up, tearing all the way up to the neckline. Now aware of the sudden, frigid change, Zoe's green eyes slowly opened and she shivered. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a looming figure above her. It was shadowy and mist-like, almost resembling a reaper. Her orbs widened in terror and she went to let out a blood-curdling scream. Before she could though, a misty, clawed hand covered her mouth.

Writhing beneath the force, she whimpered as her bra was viciously ripped in half. The cups were torn away from her breasts and the shadowy fingers began to trace over her nipples. Zoe tried to scream again, though this time, something wrapped around her neck, preventing her from crying out in terror. The figure grabbed her right breast and lowered its head to her chest, its icy teeth nipping down on the soft mound.

Tears were streaming down Zoe's face as she desperately tried to escape. She managed to let out a choked sob, only to feel the grip tighten on her neck. Seconds later, the shadow's head moved up to Zoe's, staring down at her. The blond went completely white, looking up at the figure. It had no facial features, but two small, glowing white eyes. The shadow then viciously bit down into Zoe's neck, its pointed teeth piercing through her flesh. It had released its grip on the girl's neck, allowing her to scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She could feel drops of warm blood dripping down her neck and staining the pillow beneath her head.

The figure then moved one of its hands back to her breasts, giving them a painful squeeze. Zoe let out another horrified scream, only to hear the sound of the bedroom door bursting open.

"Zoe!" Takuya's voice shouted.

At the same moment, the figure let out a high-pitched shriek and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Takuya ran over to his sobbing girlfriend, immediately taking her into his arms. The guys were standing in the doorway, all of them having seen the figure that had assaulted Zoe.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Kouji asked, his sapphire eyes wide.

"...I...have no idea...." J.P. said as he walked into the bedroom. "Fuck...is she okay?"

Takuya wrapped Zoe up in the blankets, covering her half-naked body. "Zoe, are you alright? What just happened?"

The blond continued to sob, burying her face in his chest. "I....I don't know! O-one minute I was sleeping...and the next...."

"Shit," Takuya hissed, kissing her forehead. "It looked like a fucking ghost....."

"Can ghosts do that, though?" Tommy asked worridly. "I thought that they couldn't touch anything solid...."

Kouichi thought for a moment. "Unless it wasn't a ghost."

The others looked at him with their eyebrows cocked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" His brother asked. "It looked like a ghost. What else could it be?"

"Just because it had a ghostly appearance, it doesn't mean that it was one," Kouichi explained. "I like to read about supernatural stuff like this all the time, so I might be able to help figure it out."

Takuya picked Zoe up, nodding to the door. "Well, let's go into the living room. I don't want to stay in the bedroom."

A minute later, they were gathered in the living room, everyone silent. J.P. turned the kettle on, intending to make Zoe a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm so sorry, Zoe," he apologized. "I had no idea that something like that would happen. I feel so bad...."

Zoe wiped her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "It's okay. It's not your fault..... But I owe you a new pillow seeing how the damn thing that attacked me got blood everywhere...."

She had a damp face cloth against her neck, soaking up the crimson fluid. Takuya was cradling her in his lap, refusing to let her go.

"So.... What do you think it was?" The brunette asked Kouichi. "You said that you might know."

Kouichi nodded. "Well, based on its reaper appearance and its sexual assault on Zoe, I'd say that it was an incubus."

"A what?" Kouji asked, raising an eyebrow. "What the fuck is an incubus?"

"Well, for one thing, it's a demon. Not a ghost," Kouichi replied. "Although it can have a ghostly and shadowy form, it is solid. They can have a variety of different forms, including a reaper-like appearance and their true demonic forms. An incubus is a male demon that preys on sleeping women, intending to have sexual intercourse with them."

Zoe paled, shaking in Takuya's arms. Her boyfriend looked down at her, worry written all over his face.

"It didn't rape you, did it?" He asked.

"No, not that I know of," she replied in a quiet voice. "It only managed to rip my shirt before you guys came in."

Kouichi took a sip of his soda. "A succubus is the female counterpart of an incubus, preying on males instead. They rarely ever go for the same sex, so I'm going to assume that Zoe was attacked by an incubus."

"Why the hell is there one in my apartment?!" J.P. cried out.

"Who knows?" The short-haired twin asked with a shrug. "Either or, it wouldn't have harmed you. Only Zoe."

J.P. shifted uneasily. "Yeah, but I don't wanna risk getting raped by a....what do you call them? The girl demons?"

"Succubus" Kouichi told him. "And I wouldn't find it unlikely that one of those are around, too. I mean, you've only been here since yesterday, so there's a possiblity that there's one lurking around."

"Uh......" J.P.'s eyes were wide, clearly horrified by the information.

Kouichi flashed him a smile. "I wouldn't worry too much, though. Other than sexual encounters, incubi and succubi rarely cause violent disturbances. They pretty much just come for sex."

However, a plate was suddenly hurled from the kitchen, missing Kouichi's head by mere inches. Everyone jumped and cursed in surprise, all of them growing pale. They couldn't see anything in the kitchen, but it was inevitable that the incubus was there.

"Well....I said they rarely cause violent disturbances. There are still a few out there that are dangerous," the short-haired twin said.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Takuya asked, watching as another plate hurtled at Kouichi's direction.

"Aaah! Knock it off!" Kouichi yelled to the incubus.

There was a pause from the kitchen, the incubus stopping momentarily from what it was doing. Suddenly, instead of a plate, one of J.P.'s steak knives was thrown at the group, pinning Kouji's shirt to the couch.

"Fuck! Why'd you attack me?!" Kouji shouted to the supernatural being. "I didn't do anything!"

Other things around the apartment began to move, all of them floating in the air for several seconds.

"This behavior is usually typical in poltergeists," Kouichi speculated. "Though an incubus doing stuff like this isn't completely unheard of."

"What should we do?" Tommy asked, his brown eyes filled with terror.

The objects were then hurled in every direction, hitting the walls, the ceiling, and the group of friends. Takuya shielded Zoe in his arms, swearing under his breath as a butter knife struck his forehead. Had it been sharper, it would've most likely impaled him. More knives flew from the kitchen, aiming at Takuya and his friends.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Kouichi said, quickly getting up. "The incubus is pissed off, so we need to go!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, just as the kitchen table was hurled into the ceiling. Zoe got off Takuya's lap, holding the blanket around herself with one hand. Takuya grabbed her other one and began to pull her out of the living room and towards the front door. They were followed by Kouichi, Kouji, Tommy, and J.P. However, seconds before they reached the front door, they were all thrown back by an unseen force.

"Shit, now what?!" Kouji demanded. "I don't think it wants us to leave....."

The lights began to flicker on and off, and they were all dragged back towards the living room by the supernatural being. Once they had all been pulled back into the room, the incubus reappeared in front of them in its ghostly reaper-like form. It slowly turned its head in Zoe's direction, letting out a low, guttural growl.

"Leave her alone, you fucker!" Takuya angrily yelled at it.

The incubus grabbed the brunette by the front of his shirt, lifting him into the air.

"Takuya!" Everyone screamed in alarm, terrified of what would happen.

Zoe stood up and rushed over to her boyfriend, grabbing him around the waist. She tried to pull him away from the demon, but felt him yanked out of her grip. Takuya was then slammed into the entertainment cabinet, crashing into the television set and falling to the floor. The blond went to go to his aid, only to be stopped by the incubus. One of its hands went around her throat, while the other viciously yanked the blanket away from her body.

"Guys, help her," Takuya mumbled, weakly trying to get back up.

Kouichi rushed over to the girl, but was knocked into a wall before he could reach her. The demon then began to assault Zoe's exposed breasts, all the while it sent more knives flying towards the guys. There were two cries of pain, and Zoe wrenched her neck away out of its grasp to turn around. Tommy had been stabbed through the left shoulder, while another blade was buried deep into Kouichi's thigh. While Kouji went to his brother's aid, J.P. rushed over to Tommy.

"You bastard!" Zoe screamed, trying to hit the incubus with her fists.

Although it was mostly solid, its mist-like form made it difficult for Zoe to land a powerful blow on it. Instead, the demon rammed her into a wall and pinned her there, its white eyes burning into her green ones. It hissed, then dug its cold teeth into her already wounded neck. The demon seemed to have claws, and it used one hand to slash Zoe's abdomen. The blond hissed in pain, feeling rivers of blood leak from four, long cuts.

Takuya picked up a nearby screwdriver and lunged at the incubus. He rammed it down into its shoulder, causing the demon to wail in agony. It immediately dropped Zoe to the floor, who quicky scooted away from the howling being. Takuya grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where the others were. The incubus was hurling items in every direction, smashing the windows and putting holes in the walls.

Kouichi and Tommy had managed to remove the knives from their bodies, with Kouichi using Kouji's bandana to wrap around his wound. J.P. had ripped a section of his shirt to apply to the cut in Tommy's shoulder.

"Kouichi, we can't get out of here!" Takuya yelled over the commotion. "Is there anyway to kill an incubus?"

"Yeah, but we don't have anything that we'll need for it," he told them miserably.

Kouji groaned. "Shit! Now what?!"

The incubus finally ripped the screwdriver out of its shoulder, throwing it at the group of friends. J.P. barely had enough time to duck before it struck the wall behind him.

"Well, we might be able to distract it long enough to get out of here," Kouichi told them.

"How?!" Everyone yelled unanimously, ducking to avoid being hit by the flying objects.

The incubus and growled and slowly began to float over to them, its white eyes fixed on Zoe. The blond cowered away, holding her torn shirt closed. Takuya pushed her behind himself protectively, glaring at the demon.

"Many supernatural beings hate fire," Kouichi told them. "Even if it doesn't kill them, a lot of them hate fire or heat."

"Does that include horny demons?!" Kouji demanded.

Kouichi shrugged. "From what I read, some of them do."

The incubus was now mere feet away from the group, its misty arm stretched out towards Zoe. Takuya pulled a lighter from his pocket and quickly flicked it on. The demon drew back slightly, pausing where it was.

"It's working," Tommy said breathlessly, holding the cloth against his wound.

However, the incubus drew closer, trying to swipe the lighter out of Takuya's hands.

"Fuck! No it's not!" Kouji shouted. "Kouichi, fucking do something!"

"What do I look like?! A demon hunter?!" The short-haired twin cried out.

Zoe pulled Takuya away from the incubus, backing up so that they were now completely pinned against the wall. The incubus wailed, slashing out at them with its clawed fingers.

"Hey, gimme the lighter!" Kouichi demanded as he pulled his jacket off.

Takuya hurriedly handed it over to his friend, his dark eyes wide. Kouichi quickly twisted his jacket up and lit the end of it on fire, causing it to burn its way up. He then hurled it at the incubus, his face filled with rage.

"Take that, you fucker!" He shouted.

"Dude, don't over-do it," Kouji muttered dryly.

However, the demon jumped away and screeched in anguish. The shirt had landed on the incubus, draping over its shoulder. The fire immediately spread onto the misty figure itself, the flames growing.

"Shit, is it working?!" Takuya asked.

"Looks like it," Kouji speculated. "But we should get the fuck out of here!"

Yet before anyone could make a move, there was a loud bang. The incubus jerked, its body crashing to the floor as it was covered in flames. No one had noticed J.P. taking a shotgun from the cabinet that was against the wall, nor had they seen him fire it at the creature. He stepped forward, shooting that demon a second time.

Everyone froze in their spots, not believing what they were seeing as J.P. angrily fired at the demon a third and fourth time.

"I spent good money on this place!" He screamed. "And if you think I'm moving out because of the likes of you, then you can go back to fucking Hell where you came from!"

J.P. continued to fire at the screaming incubus until he had run out of shotgun shells. He stood there for several seconds, panting as the demon succumbed to its wounds. Finally, the incubus ceased movement and laid there on the floor, completely still. The fire burned away at it for about another minute, before the body disintergrated completely. Takuya and Kouji sprinted into the kitchen and filled bowls with water to put the fire out before it spread to the rest of the apartment. However, before they could, the fire went out on its own.

"....What the fuck.....?" Takuya looked at everyone, then stared at J.P. "Dude, what the hell just happened?"

J.P. stood there, the gun shaking slightly as he glared at the floor. "After working three jobs....and saving my money for months and months....I am NOT moving out! So that incubus can go fuck himself!"

_One hour later_

By now everyone had finished helping J.P. straighten his apartment up, cleaning up the debris. Other than the broken windows and holes in the wall, everything was the same as it was before. Zoe was currently wearing Takuya's jacket to cover herself, disposing of her torn shirt and bra in the trash. Everyone was now lounging on the couch once again, this time a comedy playing on the TV. Takuya sat with Zoe at his side, his arm around her shoulders. Kouichi and Kouji were fighting over a bowl of chips, Tommy kept poking at his wound, and J.P. was muttering about the lack of channels.

"J.P., are you sure you still want to live here?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd be nervous about that fucking incubus," Kouji added.

Kouichi smirked. "Why would he be nervous? It's fucking dead."

"No kidding," J.P. said. "I payed good money for this place, so I'm not moving out."

Just then, there was a knock at that door, causing him to groan in dismay.

"J.P.! Are you home?!" A cranky voice called through the door.

"Fuck, it's Mr. Okamura," J.P. muttered as he rose to his feet. "The landlord...."

To his friends' surprise, he grabbed hold of the shotgun, making his way to the front door.

"Uh, J.P.? Is that a good idea?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get in trouble with your landlord," Zoe said nervously.

J.P. glanced back at them and smirked. "Don't worry about it."

Everyone remained silent as the hefty young man walked to the front door. They heard a terrifed scream, causing them all to jump in their seats. After several seconds, the door slammed shut and J.P. triumphantly went back into the living room. With a satisfied smirk, he locked the shotgun back into the cabinet and took a seat.

"What just happened?" Kouji asked.

"Well, for one thing, Mr. Okamura is going to pay for the damages. For another thing, he's going to leave me alone unless it's necessary. And third, he's not going to tell anyone about me pointing the gun in his face," he told them.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? He could go to the police."

"Not if I blackmail him," J.P. replied.

"How are you going to blackmail him?" Kouichi questioned.

J.P. chuckled. "Well, he's terrified of ghosts. I told him that I'll send a ghost after him if he tells."

"And he believed you?" Takuya asked doubtfully.

"Apparently, since he bolted so quickly," he said with a laugh.

Kouichi smirked, getting up from his seat. "Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Don't ask, just go," his friend replied. "The door over there is the bathroom."

The short-haired twin nodded and made his way over. Once he was inside, he locked the door and pulled his pants down.

"If there is a succubus around here, I'm willing to meet you," he said cheerfully. "I'll take what I can get, so hopefully you're a hot demon chick in a bikini!"

**Alright, that is end of the story. Stupid, I know. But, as usual, I don't give a shit if it's stupid. If I can't be stupid here, where can I be stupid? I mean, other than public! Anyway, feel free to review or flame, which ever you feel like. I fucked with a few things in the story to make it violent. Don't know if you believe in supernatural stuff, but there are actual demons that go out and fuck people like that. Again, only if you believe in that shit, so don't go ranting and raving about how they're not real, for you can Google 'incubus' and 'succubus' and get results. I made the story more violent and it is very unrealistic, but I don't care ^_^**


End file.
